


Love Me Not

by sabriel75



Series: 30 Word Meme Challenge [16]
Category: Demon's Lexicon - Sarah Rees Brennan
Genre: Angst, Demons, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, Love Potion/Spell, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-14
Updated: 2010-07-14
Packaged: 2017-10-10 13:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabriel75/pseuds/sabriel75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: Nick Jamie Touch</p>
    </blockquote>





	Love Me Not

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saphariel](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=saphariel).



> Prompt: Nick Jamie Touch

_Jamie hugs Nick close, feeling his love spell pour into them and he wants and desperately wishes as he embraces the wrong brother that the magic will help him forget._


End file.
